When a long milling tool engages with a workplace only on the tip, the tool tends to vibrate more due to lack of process damping compared to larger engagements. In such cases, time consuming fine tuning is required in the process to avoid chatter vibrations and poor finishing. Most of the time, this leads to longer machining cycle times. Moreover, additional post-machining processes may need to be used to improve the surface finish quality of the workplace. However, these processes may cause dimensional variations on the workpiece and increase the manufacturing cost